mahora's finest : the negima awards 2009!
by mytsumi.momo-chan
Summary: It's time for the first ever NEGIMA AWARDS!read and vote vote vote for your favorites and see how they measure up with the others in each category. Remember, whatever you vote for will decide the fate of this fic!
1. first night!

What: the mahora's finest: negima awards!!!!!

Read , enjoy and VOTE!!!! And see how your choice adds up with others.

When: right now !!!!!!!!

Where: world tree plaza!!!!!!

(or in front of your computer screen)

Asakura (on a platform stage): hey folks ! were here live for 2009's negima awards!

( applause )

I'm your lovely host, beautiful announcer and rockin' emcee, kazumi asakura !

And this is my forever cute partner sayo asaka!!!!!

(applause again)

( eva making sure that sayo is seen)

Today we'll be presenting different categories that we need you , yes you ! to vote on so we can see who really is mahora's finest! your best of the best!!!!! your numero uno!!!! You apple of the eye!!! Your

Asuna: ok we get it!!!!!!!!!!

(in the audience with the rest of the cast of char.)

Asakura: ok ok! Anyway rules and mechanics will be announced later on at the end of the first category!!! Also its up to you voters and home viewers out there to tell us which of our nominees will be the winner of each category! Prizes for winners will be announced at the end of their respective category!!!!!!

Sayo: prizes are provided by the award sponsor: chao bao zi! And eva's resort!

Asuna: what kind of prizes?????

Makie: yeah I wanna know too!!!!!

Fumika, fuka: yeah tell us!!!!

Asakura: we will tell you ! but as I've said, after each category!!!!!! Now sit back down, I'm not done yet!

Also…for the very special person with the most wins during the awards, he or she will be crowned the ' negima's finest' and will receive the biggest and the best prize of the night!!!!

Makie: eeep what is it?!?!?!?

Asakura: the winner of 'the negima's finest' award will get……..

……………………………………………………………………………..

(point to the audience) a kiss from our beloved negi sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Negi: eeeeeeeeh?

90% of the audience this is not exact : whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt!!!!!!!!!!!

Ayaka: I have to win that award!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Makie: kyaaaaa, I want it I want it!!!!!

Asuna: fu…and I thought I could win something big too….

Asakura: but wait theres more!

Yuna: what ?!? you can do even more to negi sensei?!?!?

Tons of girls: kyeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

Asakura: that's not what I meant but…….

Anyaway, the winner will also get free lunch tickets from chao bao zi for half a year, a bIg amount of pocket money and free rent for a year in a part of eva's newly renovated resort for your daily training needs. !!!!!!!!!!!!

( the audience erupted with noise)

Asuna: pocket moneyyyyyyy , kotaro : I could really use the resort for my training negi: me too kotaro : free food is good too. Makie: waaah negi iinchou : must win must win!

Asakura: ouuuuuuuuuukkkeiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Enough of that!

On to our first category !!!!!!!

Sayo: um..i'll be giving out the first category, is that alright?

(Audience nods)

Sayo: o-ok. Here I go ! the first category we have today is…

( puls out a card in an envelope and looks at the card )

The best pair **with out **negi sensei as the other half!

Because we all know that if sensei was ever in this list he'd be sure to be the winner! But don't worry, sibce sensei is sooo special, he gets his own pairings list later on ! so the nominees for this category is….

1. NAGI X EVA

2. NEGI NAGI X AKO ( vol. 14)

3. KONOSETSU

4. BIG KOTARO X MADOKA (vol. 14)

5. TAKAHATA X ASUNA

And there you have it. The nominees for the ' best pair without negi sensei as the other half ' category! Ok! I'll explain to you how to vote now!

You can place your votes either as a review or as a message to the author!

to vote write down the number of the category and the number of your vote, like this for example : if you picked NAGI X EVA , your vote should look like this – 1.1

easy right ?

the winners of this category would receiving a free date courtesy of the mahora cademy's starbooks café.!

Asakura : now lets move on to our second category which will be presented by yours truly!

Ok ! do we all remember those little pieces of candies that we got from chamo

Either speed up your growth in an instant or turn back time so you'll look years younger?

Well this category is dedicated to just that! The second category we have for today is the ' sudden growth spurt and shrinkage ' category! With the following nominees:

1. NEGI! of course! (growth spurt) vol. 9 & 14

2. KOTARO(growth spurt) vol. 9 & 14

3. CHISAME(shrink) vol. 14 & 22

4. SETSUNA (shrink) vol. 9

5. KONOKA(shrink) vol. 9

6. KAEDE (shrink) vol. 20

7. MANA (shrink) vol. 20

8. ASAKURA (shrink) vol. 22

Wow! Even I got in on the action! And now I even have a chance to win !!!!! so all you people out there pls. vote for me !!!!

Sayo: I don't think that's allowed asakura……

Asakura: example of votes should look like this: if you chose me for example: 2.8

The winner of this category will get a whole bottle full of both the growth and shrink candies !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok on to the third category, which will be presented by our very own, resident dark mage, Evangeline !!!!!!!!!

Eva: feh. You should be down on your knees thanking me for this and the part of my resort.

Asakura: aww cummon eva chan! What have you got to loose?

Eva: whatever. Ok the third category is……. Eh? What the heck! The next category is asuna's best outfit ?!?! either way she wins?!?!?

Asuna: yesssss!!!!!! Pocket money and free lunch here I go!!!!

Asakura: we know that its almost completely unfair so, we'll do it like this. The recipient of the award will be the person who _gave_ asuna the outfit . she'll only win if the outfit who won is from her personal closet!!!!! Is that ok no?

Eva: tch. That's better. Ok. Tha choices are :

1. maid outfit vol.12

2. uniform

3. vavavoom asuna ?vol. 8 ( you know , when she got captured by that bearded guy with his slime henchgirls? )

4. hero's unit outfit vol. 16 & 17

5. death study outfit vol. 19

6. goth loli alba prep. Outfit vol. 19 & 20

7. date outfit vol.14

and that's that . I'm off.

(eva went down the stage and sat on her chair.)

Asakura: ok! As eva said, that's that. Here's the list of recipients for each outfit.

Chao- for the maid outfit ; graf Wilhelm Josef von herrmann (yes this is the bearded kidnapping guy) for the vavavoom outfit ; ayaka gets the hearoes outfit ; konoka the date outfit ; & eva get's both the death study and the ala alba prep outfit.

That leaves asuna only one chance of winning with her normal uniform outfit!

Asuna: ehhhhhh?!? From a 100% chance of winning to this? Eva has even more chance than me nowww!!!!

Ayaka: I'm nominated at last!!!!!!!!!

Eva: feh, everyone better vote for my outfit or else.

Asakura: well that's it folks ! I'm pretty sure you guys already understand how to vote right? So pls. pls. do. We'll have more categories next time and the winners will also be announced in the next chapter. Also author–san would like to say a big thank you to Angsty anime star- san for letting her make this happen and Dana kishimoto san for helping out! Thanks to all!!! Goodnight everybody!!!!!

Sayo: night~


	2. second night!

What: the mahora's finest: negima awards!!!!!

The second night!!!!!!

Read , enjoy and VOTE!!!! And see how your choice adds up with others.

When: right now !!!!!!!!

Where: eva's resort ! near the pool !

(or in front of your computer screen)

Asakura (on a stage) : hello everybody !!!! and were back live for 2009's negima awards!!! ( applause )

and serving you again tonight is me ! the lovely and ever amazing Kazumi Asakura!!!!

With my super cute co host Sayo Aisaka !!!!!!

Sayo: hello ~

Asakura: and we also have here momo-san ( yup, the author ) as our guest host for today!

Momo: hey ya'll !!! I'll be commenting on things for today and stuff….don't worry though, I promise I'll try not to be too annoying!!!

Asakura: alright ! I think its about time for us to announce the winners for last week's categories!!!

Momo : ok so I know it wasn't exactly a week ago but what do you want me to say???

Asakura : alright now ! its presenting time !!!!!!!

The winner for the ' best pair **without **negi-sensei as the other half ' ……..

With an almost unanimous vote ……..

The pair that beat 'em all is……..

None other than……….

Asuna: just get on with it!!!!!!!

Asakura: mahora's favorite yuri pair !!! yes folks, the winner is

**KONOSETSU !!!!!!**

So would our winning pair pls. come up on stage to claim your prize!!!!!

Konoka: oh yay ! Seechan ! Seechan ! we won !!!

Setsuna: um..wha..I…but…ojousama I-

Konoka: come on Seechan ! we have to get our prize!!!!

( konoka and setsuna goes on stage)

Asakura: congratulations you two!!!! You won a free date !!!!!!

Sayo: courtesy of starbooks café~

Setsuna: W-w-w-w-w-what??!?!

Konoka: Secchan aren't you happy?

Setsuna: O-o-of course I am! It's just… (blushes)

Asakura: well then let's hear it for the happy couple!!!!!

Sayo & Momo: congratulations~

Asakura: alright on to our next category !!!!! which will be presented by my co-host , Sayo ! (cuz I think she needs more screen time)

Sayo: alright ! so the winner for your favorite ' sudden growth spurt and shrinkage' is

A tie !!!!!!!!!! between…..

…Chisame Hasegawa san turned into cute lil' chiu chan !!! and…

…Setsuna Sakurazaki san turned into adorable setsuna kun!!!!!

So Chisame san and Setsuna san pls. come up !!!!

Chisame: eh?!?

(reluctantly comes up on stage)

Setsuna: m-me again???

Asakura: congratulations Chisame san and setsuna san , you both won a whole bottle of the growth and shrink candies!!!!!

Sayo & Momo: congratulations ~

Chisame: what the heck do you think I'll be needing that for ?!?

Asakura: ahh, don't be silly Chisame~ here have one right now

( pops a candy into Chisame's open mouth : chisame tushrinks : audience applause ! )

Chisame (the Lolita one) : the heck !

Asakura: you too setsuna ! ( pops another one into setsuna's gaping mouth )

Setsuna( the small one ): eh ?!?

Konoka: you look so cute Seechan !!! ( setsuna blushes )

Sayo: alrighty! For last weeks last category's winner !!!

Asakura: yap! For the best Asuna outfit !

Asuna : oh . meeeee. I need the moneeeeeey.

Asakura: the winning outfit is........ drum roll please !

Sayo: dumdumdudmdumdumdumDumDum !!

Asakura: the heroes' unit outfit !!!!! which means that the win will go to our dear and favorite class rep !!!!!

Ayaka: yessssssssssssssss!!!!!! I won !!!!!!!!! Negi sensei's lips here I come!!!!!!

Sayo & Momo: congratulations~

Asuna: that's not fair! she's already loaded, I neeeeed the moneeeeeeeeeeey !!!

Asakura: ok folks ! I think its time for us to give you this week's categories !!!!!!!

The first up will be presented by Haruna aka. Paru !!!!!

Paru: hey there everybody !!!!! ok for the first category !!!!!

Now we allll know that the winner for last time's pair category was the unanimously voted KonoSetsu !!!! that's why this week the we thought it a good idea to have a category centered on shojou ai pairings !!!!! though I prefer yaoi myself , yuri is still great !!!!! of course konoka and setsuna wont be in this category anymore couse they already won and there would be no more competition so without further ado –

The nominees for ' favorite yuri pair that isn't KONOSETSU ' are…..

AYAKA X ASUNA ( AYSUNA? ASUKA? )

EVA X CHACHAMARU ( CHACHAEVA? ENANGEMARU?)

CHISAME X CHACHAMARU ( CHACHACHIU ? )

KU X CHAO ( CHAOFEI?)

ASAKURA X SAYO ( AISAKURA? )

CHIZURU X NATSUMI ( CHISUMI ?)

And there you are !!!! I'm still not a nominee but oh well…. Pls. vote !!!!!!!!!!!

Asakura: alright people !!!! again, the winner of this category will get a free date !!!!!

Sayo: courtesy of starbooks café.

Momo: Anyway for the next category we'll have chisame-san as our commentator.

Chisame: hmp. Alright I'm commentating or whatever. Ok. So since I have experienced being one quite a lot of times they figured I should present this one….

This category is ' best natural loli of the class ' …….

It's pretty self explanatory now is it?......

Ok the nominees are……

FUMIKA

FUUKA

EVA

YUE

Well this one doesn't have much choice now does it . Anyway that's it, vote and stuff

Winner will get …..what will the winner get?

Momo: oh right sorry 'bout that. Um since I can't think of anything to be won related

To the category , we'll just pick prizes out of a hat. I hope that's fine~

Now then asuna, pls. pick one.

( picks a piece of paper out of hat..)

The winner will get….

… the brat for 30 minutes, and by brat I mean sensei…..

Ok …I'm off

Asakura: wow chisame, cant you be a little livelier?

Anyway , there you go !!!! ….. to vote pls. indicate the number of the category and the number of choice !!!!!!!

Makie: awwww..i'mm not nominated??? I'm loli enough….

Asakura: no youre not!

Makie: phueee….

Sayo: next category~

Momo: alrighty…were having Asuna do the presentation for this one!!!!

Asauna: ok people!!!!!! First of all while I'm here, I would just like to say, pls. vote for me in all of the categories ok?

Asakura: that's impossible coz you're not nominated in ALL of the categories.

Asuna: oh right. …. In that case pls. vote for all the categories that I'm nominated in ok?

Ok, so this category is called ' best outtta dis world classmate of 3-A' !!!!!!! because really , our class has some really weird people….

Ok so the nominees are …..

SAYO (the ghost)

CHACHAMARU (the robot)

EVA (the evil mage – slash vampire)

CHAO ( freaky genius alien—slash time traveler)

SETSUNA (the hanyo)

KAEDE (the ninja)

HAKASE (mad scientist)

ZAZIE (the circus freak-I mean clown )

A lot of choices for this one huh? and the winner will get..

( asuna get's a piece of paper from hat)

the winner will get…a night's stay at Eva's resort.

Sayo: courtesy of Eva~

Asuna: Wait,wait,wait1!!!!!!! I'm not nominated again ?????

Asakura: yup ! you're not ! ok folks , It's time for the last category for tonight !!!!

And the presenter for the category is our favorite ojousama….

Here's Konoka !!!!!

Konoka: hi everybody !!

Next up is ' Seechan's best outfit ' !!!

Ok! Here goes!

Maid outfit (tournament) ( vol. 12 and 17 )

School uniform ( winter)

School uniform ( pactio card outfit- yah know the one with wings)

Hanyo outfit ( battle with eva vol. 12)

Shinsengumi oufit ( vol.5 )

Nekomimi school outfit ( school festival )

Bunny girl ( vol.10 )

Alright, For the maid outfit , the win will go to Chao, for the hanyo outfit the win will go to eva-chan, Negi-kun get's the pactio outfit, I'll get the win for the shinsengumi costume and Secchan will get to win with the school uniform, nekomimi and the bunny girl outfit.

'tihi' but whichever outfit she wears she'll always be cute anyway !

Setsuna: o-ojousama……

Asakura: ok and there we have it !!!!!! winner gets to dress Setsuna up in whatever outfit she likes !!!!!!!!!

Well folks, that's all the time we have!!!!! Hope you enjoyed tonight !!!!!!!!

Sayo: pls. vote everyone!!!!

Momo: also, a big thanks to Angstyanimestar tonight and DanaKishimoto for helping out a lot!!!!!! Thanks also for everyone who voted!!!!! Comments and category suggestions are welcomed !!!!!!!! goodnight t'yall !!!!

Sayo: night~


End file.
